XLR8
XLR8 is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. History ]]XLR8 was unlocked sometime prior to the original series. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' ]]In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, XLR8, along with all the other aliens, was locked by the Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, XLR8, along with all aliens, was unlocked by the Omnitrix's Master Control. As he wasn't used, he was locked again by the reset in War of the Worlds: Part 2. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' In Ben 10,000 Returns, XLR8 was unlocked by Ben 10,000, along with all the other aliens that Ben had ever used. Appearance 'Ben 10 and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He has five blue stripes on his tail. XLR8 always wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' '16 year old' XLR8's appearance is the same as Ultimate Alien, but taller, the white color on his shirt is replaced with green, which now covers whole of his neck. He has four blue stripes on his tail. The black balls on his feet are bigger. His helmet is longer in the back and front and has a darker visor. His claws are also longer. '11 year old' XLR8 looks just like his sixteen year old self, except that he is shorter and the green color of his shirt is white. He has three stripes on his tail as opposed to four. Personality 'Ben 10: Omniverse' XLR8 has become very hyperactive and easily distracted. Powers and Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500mph almost immediately. In The Unnaturals, it was seen that XLR8 can run fast enough that time appears to stop to him. XLR8 is fast enough to run on water. XLR8 has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at very high speeds. Using this skill, he can input several possible codes to try and deactivate devices. XLR8 can think, act and react at superhuman speed as well, as he was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. XLR8 can deliver attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies with great speed and strength. XLR8 has quick reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks with little effort. XLR8 is capable of creating tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a mutated To'kustar, either by running in a circle or spinning at supersonic speeds. XLR8's claws can be used in a similar fashion to scissors. XLR8 has enhanced strength, enough to carry a multitude of people across a lake. 'Unseen Powers and Abilities' According to the pop-up edition of Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, XLR8 can recover from injuries faster than other species. Weaknesses XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can make it hard to control or slow down. XLR8's tail can be held down to keep him in place. In Omniverse, it can be difficult for XLR8 to stay focused, as shown in Third Time's a Charm, where he got bored of looking at magic books within a few seconds. According to Matt Wayne, XLR8 isn't as strong as Fasttrack. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens (Formerly) Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Biomnitrix Aliens Category:Kinecelerans Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Characters with Enhanced Jumping Category:Characters with Enhanced Reflexes Category:Characters with Enhanced Healing Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Sharp Claws Category:Characters with Prehensile Tail Category:Characters with Tornado Generation Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Gwen Tennyson (Gwen 10) Category:Voiced by Jim Ward Category:Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:Voiced by Charlie Schlatter